Travel Diaries of Lillian Smith
by Invisible-Ayla
Summary: A Count Duckula fanfiction, featuring my OC. Travelling the world, Lillian stumbles upon a small village overlooked by a gloomy looking castle, where she meets some...perculiar characters  Currently on HIATUS
1. Transylvania, Day 1

_Before you go ahead to read my first Fanfiction ever(omigosh!), I want to make it sure that Lillian Smith is an OC of mine, and this is a fanfiction for Count Duckula. Hopefully, if it gets good reviews, I'll do more :) Ok, enjoy!_

The Travel diaries of Lillian Smith - Transylvania, Day 1 (A Count Duckula Fan Fiction)

I'd never been attracted to any regular holiday spots. As a traveler, I find the weird, wonderful and non-touristic areas more intriguing. But after the long trip getting all the way to Transylvania from London without using a plane or boat, I felt I needed to rest before I went sightseeing, so I stopped off in a small village to eat and rest up.

And by small, I mean very small. There were few houses, an inn and a pub. There was nothing really touristic, which came in my liking. But my, was it peculiar! The people always had the same look about them - slightly paranoid but still continuing with everyday life. In fact, the only time I saw anyone genuinely enjoying themselves was in the pub.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I couldn't put down my explorative nature and soon found myself wandering around the village, taking pictures of what you would call stereotypical Victorian houses. I love historic architecture and got very caught up in my photography. Both the houses and the mountains in view paired together to create stunning pictures. But nothing thrilled me more than the castle at the top of the hill, overlooking the village. Maybe that's why everyone was paranoid - the castle looked over you at all times, constantly looming over your shoulder. Its walls emitted a gloomy atmosphere - statues of gargoyles and looming towers made it look like a haunted house from a fun fair, or from a nightmare of a young child. Alas, to my despair, I couldn't figure out the way towards it. It sat there, perching on the hill and taunting me with its beauty. I had to settle with taking a few landscape pictures.

Afterwards, I dropped off my rucksack at the inn, changed out of my hiking gear and into something more comfortable, and took a stroll towards the local pub. It looked very similar to most of the houses, but from the wall hung a sign, swinging in the wind, which said "The Tooth and Jugular". Just reading it made my throat feel a little dry and I rubbed my feathery neck as I walked into the pub.

If you were there, you would have seen your average drinkers there: a few sitting at the bar, most were scattered around tables talking and telling tales of recent happenings. Although not very busy, this was the busiest place I'd seen so far. I sat up at the bar and ordered a small drink (I wasn't much of a drinker) and let myself unwind. A few minutes later, however, most talking had stopped for murmuring and slight subtle laughter as the door opened and slammed shut almost immediately. Shameful smiles lit up nearly every beak in the room, I looked round - more villagers were smiling and talking, yet I hadn't noticed what had made them chuckle.

"Any luck then?" The barman asked, smirking himself.

I turned in response, but he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to the goose who had sat on the stool next to me. Now he was strange. He wore an outfit similar to one you'd see on Sherlock Holmes: a long brown plaid coat that nearly touched the floor and a rather big collar that surrounded and protected the majority of his neck. A matching hat was sitting atop his white feathery head. He wore a little green waistcoat and a plain red bow tie around his neck. He had small round spectacles resting on the bridge of his beak and wore a pair of brown, black and white spats. Otherwise, he wore a rather miffed expression on his face and it was plain to see this wasn't the first time he'd come into this establishment and welcomed by this.

"Nein," he spoke with a strong European accent, Austrian...no, German? It was probably German, since he said "Nein" instead of no, but I've never been able to distinguish accents. Anyway, his tone was no longer offended, but shameful, as if he had taken defeat too many times over.

He sighed, "Never mind, vun day I'll get him. Vun day... I vill haff him" He went off into thought, his expression shifting from dismay into inspiration constantly. Knowing he was troubled, and being the sympathetic person I was, I asked the barman for what he usually had and paid for the drink myself. I pushed the glass in front of him, breaking his concentration. He looked up and at me as if I were mad. All I could do was smile and be friendly. He smiled slightly and thanked me, then went to drink it and back to his thoughts.

Being in a new place, I'd obviously never met anyone here. Usually, I would mind my own business until I moved on. As a creature of habit, I wanted to try and make friends, but I felt so out of my comfort zone that I felt it was impossible. The way I travel wasn't good for two people, and leaving behind friends at home was bad enough. So, I decided not to try to talk to the goose, plus him being miserable didn't encourage me much either.

I eventually resorted to just sitting there, flicking through the photographs I had taken. I held them close to my chest as I never liked sharing my hobbies with many people, constantly fearing people looking over my shoulder and thinking me a strange person, or to look down on me because I was obsessed (I must admit)with so many pictures of what seemed everyday buildings. I hadn't taken many since I'd came to the village, but when my eyes fell to the pictures of the castle, I began wondering how to reach it for more close up view, to capture the essence of the feelings from the location. I was in a pub, surrounded by locals, one of which must have known the way. Hesitantly, I called up the barman and asked him if I could have any directions. I slid the photograph on the table for him to see, but he continued polishing empty glasses, not expressing much interest. Well, no reaction compared to the goose who I'd bought a drink for earlier.

His eyes lit up in surprise and his pupils went to and fro from the photograph to me. After my immense confusion of what he'd found so shocking about my pictures, he swiveled his chair round towards me and leaned forward, his beak too close for my personal space issues to handle.

"Vhy do you have zis picture miss?" his tone expressed his extreme interest in the matter.

I replied: "I took it myself. I'm here travelling and as I was passing through, I saw this castle, and I was wondering if anyone could give me directions. So I asked the owner-"

He sounded shocked for a moment, and then moved closer to isolate the conversation. "Do you value your life miss? Do you even know vhat zat castle is?" He assumed I did. "Zat is ze home to vun of ze most fearsome wampires en Transylvania!"

"No offense intended," My curiosity turned wild at the mention of a mythical creature and I felt the need to ask: "How do you know this?"

He held his head in pride as he stood up from his stool, as if announcing to the world. People turned, murmuring "Here we go again" and some not even being bothered to leave their drinks.

He pulled out a rather peculiar weapon - a musket with a wooden stake poking out of it - and shouted "I am Doctor Von Gooseving - wampire slayer!" (I nearly giggled at the sound of him shouting "Vampire" in his accent!) "And it is mien duty to rid ze earth from ze foul fiend zat is Count Duckula, whom en zat castle lives!"

Silence followed. All eyes were on Dr Von Goosewing. Then, slowly, everyone went back to their drinks, as if nothing ever happened. The barman had his hand on his face and was sighing, but a massive grin had emerged on my face. Goosewing sat back on the seat, looking a lot more pepped-up than he did before, gripping the musket firmly. I was just about to ask him about the vampire, but by the time I'd composed what I was going to say in my head, he had already jumped down from the barstool, said goodbye and ran out the door. I was a little dumbstruck with what had been said, but the barman caught my attention.

"Sorry you had to listen to that old goose. He's nuttier than a fruitcake. That Duckula don't ever come down 'ere. So even if he were there, he ain't no 'arm. Just get on with yer holiday Miss, have a nice time." He turned back to addressing his next customer.

Count Duckula... the thought of it set my imagination into motion. Being a duck myself, it wasn't very hard. I just imagined myself with fangs and wearing a cape. To be honest, there was more detail running through my head, but so much does that I only usually remember half of what I thought about. And that's on a good day.

I didn't stay in the bar much longer. I decided I'd had enough excitement for one night and left towards the inn. However, as I was walking down the road, I couldn't help noticing the yellow air balloon in the night, floating, but immobile, above the village. The initials V.G. were printed in red on the side and I instantly knew who was in there, plotting and scheming. The sheer idea of Goosewing monologing to himself about his latest plan made me laugh, but the idea of a vampire thrilled me over. But I banished the thoughts from my mind and set my mind on sleep. I drifted off eventually, whilst considering hanging around for a while.


	2. Transylvania, Day 2

Transylvania, Day 2

On account of the last two days, I have decided to stay for a while. Why? Excitement. The whole village is crawling with surprises which I intend to find before I leave to the next location. But I have a feeling that yesterday wasn't an unusual day for this place, as today was just a peculiar.

I went out on a brisk walk in the late morning and visited a market of around 15 stalls. There were a variety of items to be sold: some shops were bearing food, some clothes, curiosities and souveneirs, daily necessities and the like. A stall caught my eye whilst I pondered around the circuit of shops: a stall that sold various items like crucifixes, garlic, wooden stakes and holy water, bottled in small stained glass containers. Just browsing among the items made me think of Dr Von Goosewing, the strange goose from the bar last night who claimed to be a vampire hunter. I didn't know wether he was delusional, but something inside me was convinced that he was a vampire hunter and vampires generally exist around these parts. This stall only backed up my theory, so I went to investigate some more.

I asked the stallholder about his merchandise and why he was selling them, but he did not reply. He only looked at me, as if he was expecting me to buy something. I bought one of the bottles of holy water expecting him to tell me more, but another customer had tapped him on the shoulder, shocking him as if he didn't hear the person walking up behind. He turned to the young swan who was pointing at the garlic, instead of keeping her hands to herself. Using these attributes, I had a feeling why he didn't hear - the shopkeeper was deaf. I walked off, fiddling with the small vile, thinking I had just bought something completely useless.

A while later, I came across another odd character. A vulture, to be precise. He wore a dark blue suit with a grey waistcoat and had snow white hair sprouting from the side of his head, yet the top of his head was completely bald, other than two lone hairs sticking up. He was walking through the market, carrying two stuffed bags of shopping, whilst I was walking out. And, with my head in the clouds as per usual, I walked into him. He dropped his bags and the contents spilt over and out of the bags. As you can expect, he wasn't too pleased with my idiocy.

He spoke with a low toned voice that would have sounded almost soothing, yet it didn't. It was accompanied by a sinister and chilling aura, and he spoke as if he had the power to eat me alive. I didn't show my fear of him: I just wore a guilty expression the entire time he scolded me. Actually, I did feel guilty. I helped him to his feet, but he still had that sour look on his face. I offered to carry his bags for him, but he insisted that I didn't halt him any longer. But I can be insistent too, as I found out today. I wouldn't take no for an answer, grabbed both bags and told him to lead the way. Eventually, he gave in.

He walked with his back hunched, much like when he stood still, and we walked for what seemed like hours down a winding road. Or should I say up a mountain path? It wasn't until I reached the top that I had the biggest surprise.

He knocked vigorously on the looming doors of the castle, then turned to find I had put the bags on the ground next to me and got my camera from round my neck and started awe-ing over the architecture of the historical castle, the clicking of my camera the only sound I made. This was the very castle I wanted to see, and now I had it in the palm of my hand to gaze at forever. But then he coughed impatiently and I came back to earth.

"Would you like me to carry the bags in, sir?" I felt I needed to ask, as I didn't want to annoy the vulture any more. Even though asking him would have probably annoyed him more. He wasn't a very positive person from what I've seen of him.

He was about to reply as a voiced called out from behind the door. All I can say about her voice is that it sounded like she was from Bristol, but I highly doubted it. She reminded me of my late grandmother who used to look after me and my brother: She had a quaint and caring voice but with enough volume to bring the whole house down.

"Mr Igor? Is that you? 'Ang on, I'm coming!"

"No, Nanny, wait!-" Igor pleaded. Suddenly the door crashed as it was explosively knocked through, hurling wooden shards everywhere. If I hadn't had the bags on the floor already, I would have dropped them trying to sheild myself from the shrapnel. Looking up, the biggest hen I'd ever seen was standing in front of me. She was dressed in a maids outfit and her right arm was in a sling. She had short, black, wirey hair underneath a bonnet and the only thing that didn't fit in with her uniform were a pair of bold red slippers.

"Oh 'ello!" She looked down on me. "Who's this?"

Igor shrugged. "She knocked me over by accident on my way here, and has insisted that she helped me carry the young master's dinner home. Is he still hungry Nanny?"

Nanny (that was the only name she was referred to) completely ingnored Igor's question. "'ere, who might you be then?" she said to me.

I looked up at her, she smiled innocently, encouraging me to speak. I don't know what came over me, but I felt shy. As if I were a young child, talking to a distant relative. "My name is Lillian. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble." Igor looked over his shoulder at me, letting me know that I had. I picked up the shopping bags and thrusted them in the air before Nanny. "Here."

She took the bags from me and started digging through them, checking everything that was needed was there. Then, she looked up, surprised. "Oh! Mr Igor! You forgot to buy for the young master's breakfast tomorow! What'll we do?" She sounded ever so worried about her master's meals. For a few minutes, Igor began complaining to Nanny. But from her responses, I gathered that she wasn't too bright. She gave confused looks every minute or so as if she didn't understand what Igor was going on about. She also misheard what he was saying a few times, causing him to repeat himself. But it didn't take me too long to realise that he was blaming me, as I had distracted him and caused him to forget.

"...and not only have I not bought the cereal, the market is only open once a week. Nanny, go down to the market before it shuts. I've had enough of this nonsense."

"Oh Mr Igor, I can't! I've got the dinner on..."

"It won't matter if you leave it on for another hour. It'll taste exactly the same."

"Should I get it?" Both of the housekeepers looked at me as if I was unsure. "I can get the cereal and drop it here tomorrow morning if it helps you guys out. Since I caused so much trouble" I glared at Igor in spite, he glared back.

But Nanny sounded over the moon. "Oh yes please Miss Lily! He likes his muesli, he does."

After Igor went indoors, Nanny invited me to morning tea in the morning when I deliver the muesli, which I will gladly attend. I don't care if Igor moans on when I turn up: It might be quite funny to watch.

It took 20 minutes (and most of my breath) to run back down to the market. Stalls were already shut up and I barely I got what I needed in time. The rest of the day wasn't too much trouble. I stopped of at The Tooth and Jugular hoping to see Doctor Von Goosewing again, but he wasn't there. I stayed for around 10 minutes, then I went back to the inn and the evening ended with me thinking about the morning meeting and groaning about having to wake up early.


	3. Transylvania, Day 3 part 1

Transylvania, Day 3

I hadn't slept at all the night before and consiquently I was half awake for most of the morning. I must try and find a way to make my stay a little more... comfy, if I ever want to get a good night's sleep whilst I'm here. Either that, or stay somewhere else. But the last time I slept under the stars, a woodland animal ate half of my sandwich I'd left out and peed in my mess tin which I was to cook my breakfast in. I'm going off on a bit of a tangent, but I love reminding myself of these travel memories.

Anyway, I got out of bed at 5 o'clock, feeling rough. I promised myself I'd try to stay awake for morning tea with Nanny, then afterwards I could go pass out in peace. This motivated me to drag my feet down the street and up the hill, kicking pebbles as I go, to the huge doors of the castle, the muesli in my shoulder bag and my red scarf round my neck. There was a chill in the air this morning: My bones felt cold and were aching, as if my bones were connected by squeaky hinges. I loathed this feeling with all my heart and I had a feeling I might be coming down with something.

Nanny had given me times to knock on the door this morning, the night before: "Knock between the hours of the morning, the earlier, the better". I looked at my wristwatch - 5:45. How did it take me 20 minutes to go down yesterday, and 45 minutes to come here today? Hoping that was early enough, I slammed the door knocker a few times. A few moments later, Nanny welcomed me at the door and beckoned me in.

Nanny chuckled "He isn't even awake yet Miss Lily. Oh he will be pleased when we'll be there, waiting with his breakfast ready. Oh, he does like his breakfast!"

Although caught in conversation, I was preoccupied with the castle's interior. It was very similar to the outer walls - dark brick and full of statues, exhaling the grim feeling the outer view gave. Antiques were on display throughout it's halls and paintings hung on every corner. Strange paintings, what looked like family portraits on which someone had dressed up the family in extremely formal suits. I then nearly slapped my forehead when I realised in my early rising that I'd forgotten my camera.

Nanny walked through the doorway to the kitchen - what looked like the most modern room in the house, souly because of the refridgerator, oven and checkered table cloth over a small round table. Whilst Nanny went to put the kettle on, I sat at the table and slumped over the top. I'd forgotten to take my scarf off when I came in and then on enjoyed the warmth it provided. So I kept it on.

"How do you like your tea Miss Lily?"

I woke up for the second time that morning. "Urm...milky and two sugars please." I hadn't had this much care since my actual mother made me tea in the morning. It brought warmth to my heart and reminded me of home. Then, the steaming cup was set in front of me and Nanny sat opposite me (there were 4 chairs at the round table). We went from talking about my travels, to some of her own. Who knew a housekeeper would have been able to go from Egypt to Spain? My fascination and the caffiene in my tea took the chill from my bones, and felt much better. I even felt close to wide awake! It was around half past 6, and Igor walked past. He looked as miserable as usual, his gloomy looking eyes and his frowning beak. Of course, he wondered why I'd bother coming, but he wasn't there to moan about me (surprise, surprise). He came to let Nanny know that the young master had woken up and was getting dressed for his breakfast.

"Shall I let him know about...her?" He glanced at me, and I subtley stuck my toungue out.

"Oh don't worry, he won't mind!" Judging by her attitude, I think Nanny was happy to have someone to listen to her talk for once. It didn't sound like Igor would put up with her, what with his patience for the less bright (I'm not going to call Nanny stupid, as my brother was worse. Come to think of it, I don't think Igor would put up with him either!).

Another 10 minutes passed by, Nanny had decided to prepare his breakfast. A few moments later, she realised she hadn't collected the milk from the milkman yet. So she left me, alone, to wait for her return. Just as I was taking a swig of my tea, I heard a voice. But it wasn't Nanny. Or Igor. In fact, the voice had a nasel sound to it, but only slightly, and he called out:

"Nanny? Nanny!" The voice called, demandingly. "Has my breakfast been delivered yet?"

I didn't know what to say. It didn't concern me much, so I put my head on the table in boredom.

The voice got louder, clearer. "Nanny! Nanny? Na-"

Then I suddenly realised why it was getting louder and clearer. I lifted and turned my head. In the doorway, stood a duck. He was wearing a blazer, buttoned up over a smart shirt. A little red bow-tie was fastened round the collar of his white shirt. He was bare foot and a purple lined black cape draped around him. His black hair was short but loose on his face. His sunken eyes stared at me, my recently refreshed stared back. We kept fixed eye contact for what seemed like forever, unable to tear them away. I felt my cheeks blushing for some reason and pulled my scarf over my beak, covering them.

He spoke nervously, "...who are you?"

I stumbled on my speech, in the awkward position that someone had come down for his breakfast and I'd been sitting there. Breakfast...Then I had a thought. I reached into my bag, and he backed away as if I were pulling out a weapon. But his nerves calmed when I put the muesli on the table. Then he smiled casually and strolled over to the refridgerator.

"Thanks, I was wondering how long it would be! I'm starving!" He licked his lips, and I was baffled how he just disreguarded the fact of a complete stranger sitting at his breakfast table that had caused such an awkward moment. He continued, "Thats strange...where'd all the milk go?"

As if on cue, Nanny poked her head round the corner, smiled for a moment, and walked in, putting the milk down on the table, quite heavily as it hit the deck with a thump. She noticed the mallard and her face lit.

"Good morning Duckyboos!"

I giggled quietly underneath my scarf, and 'DuckyBoos' rolled his eyes like a teenager embaressed of their parent... For a breif moment I thought that Nanny was actually his mother, but then I realised she was a hen. Then, she sat in the same seat as before.

"Miss Lily," Nanny said. "This is the master of this 'ere castle. Count Duckula to most people."

I nearly did a spit take with my tea, but it barely came out as a hiccup, thank goodness. Had I heard her right?

"Yup, hello. I take it your name is Lily then, heh heh. Am I right?"

I didn't breathe. I heard right. That was the Count Duckula that Goosewing was on about two nights ago. Unsure of what to do, I could only hide my emotions. I pulled the scarf from my beak catiously and answered with one word: "Yeah." Unintentionally, my voice came out higher than usual and completely unclear. I cleared my throat and answered again, in my usual tone, trying not to show that I was terrified. "Yeah, thats me. Count Duckula? You're a Count?"

He poured the milk into the bowel of muesli and sat in the chair to the right of me. I leaned slightly left. He took a spoonful of his muesli, gulped and signed in satisfaction. I thought to myself," If he really is a vampire, why is he eating muesli? I hated the thought of it, but I was there, and the only thing stopping him from getting at my neck was my scarf, which I decided to keep wearing. Was it all just a rumour that he was a vampire?"

Just as he was about to reply, Igor came in and stood behind me like the castle looming over the village. I huched a little as he looked down on me, then looked towards the Count. "Sir? I believe I need to have a chat with you."

"Go ahead Igor." Duckula said, his mouth close to dribbling with milk.

"In private, if that's alright M'lord."

"Excuse me Lily, Nanny..." He sighed as he took his bowel out with him and walked down the hallway out. Their voices got quieter until I could no longer eavesdrop on their conversation. I breathed out in relief that I no longer feared for my life. I looked at my watch - 6:30. I loathed for the morning to go faster. At this rate, I would have been in bed by noon. Letting out a grumble, I plunged my head into the table cloth.

Nanny looked a little concerned when I looked up. "Are you alright?"

I laughed with little effort. "Yeah, I'm just not very well rested. Had a terrible nights sleep last night. Might look for another place to stay after I have a nap this afternoon."

"Well," she said. "I don't think the master will mind you using the guest room for a few hours. What time do you want me to wake you?" 

"Oh no, it's fine. I don't want to be a bother." I yawned whilst trying to get up from the table, but my limbs felt achey and I grumbled again. Nanny got up from her seat, took me by the arm and smiled.

"There now dear, I'm not bothered by you at all. I'll take you up there myself Miss Lily."

Due to my lack of energy, I gave up easily. I held my bag tightly as she walked me out of the kitchen and up the numerous flights of stairs. We eventually reached a door with the word 'Guest' scratched into the wood. Nanny opened it up and beckoned me in. The room was rather large, with a mantlepiece, but not connected to a fire place. Above this hung a picture of the castle from the view below the mountains. There were two far windows on the far side of the room overlooking the village. In the middle of the room was a four poster double sized bed. I staggered over to it and slumped on the matress. I sank briefly, but it was surprisingly comfortable.

"There now, you 'ave a nice rest. Sleep as long as you need to." She made her final smile and closed the door behind her.

I put my bag next to the bed and climbed into the covers. I closed my eyes and thought of the morning's events.

Who was Count Duckula? Is he really a vampire like Goosewing warned me? Or was he just a bit loony eccentric (Goosewing, I mean)? Whatever the case, something was definately uncovered, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. I opened my eyes briefly and noticed something I hadn't when I came in. Something quite menacing.

On the roof of the bed, above my head, were rather scary sculpings of what looked like demons and skulls in the wood. But that wasn't all. Small, pointed, sharp spikes hung from the planks and wether these were for an odd ornimentation or a midnight murder, I could definately say that I was paranoid. It took me about 20 minutes to get over this fear of getting stabbed in my sleep. Then, as my eyelids got heavy and my sight blurry, everything went black.


	4. Transylvania, Day 3 part 2

Transylvania Day 3 part 2

I awoke to what seemed the noisiest, blood curdling scream ever to leave the mouth of a living thing. I lifted my heavy head, and gasped again at the sight of the spikes above. I clambered out of bed in fear, before recooperating myself.

"AAAAAH!" There was the scream again: I flinched slightly. I looked at my watch: half past twelve in the afternoon. I yawned just at the thought of how long I'd been sleeping, then thought about how I might have something wrong with my sleeping patterns. If I'd just slept, why was I yawning? I would have continued to ponder if I wasn't concerned about the scream.

I slipped my boots and jacket on to preserve the warmth of the bed, and I cautiously tip-toed towards the door. Constricting the brass handle within my fingers, I edged the door open slightly. It creaked and moaned at being pushed about on rusty hinges and the floor boards whined at my heavy feet as I crept stealthily down the hall, wary not to attract attention to myself. I reached a junction: to the left was a gloomy looking staircase and to the right were more portraits clustering on the wall of what seemed like an endless tunnel of a corridor.

I heard footsteps following mine, and I turned hastily to be greeted by Igor, walking towards me. I let out a small yelp: he was holding a rather menacing mace in one hand and was using a much faster pace than his usual trudge. He approached me, but didn't slow down as if to try and get in my way. He just went past as if everything was as ordinary as ever, and his expression was concentrated on the junction behind me. I thought to myself about what had just happened, then as we heard another scream, he started to run down the stairs. I followed him and cried out, "Wait!"

He turned and looked at me as if it wasn't a good time (running down stairs towards screaming with a mace didn't seem like it!), his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "What is it?" His tone was agitated.

"What's happening? Who's that screaming?"

"The young Count is presently being chased by a Dr Von Goosewing. Being...", he struggled for a word."...himself, he is unable to defend himself as well as he should. So if you'll excuse me." He continued down the staricase, leaving me to decipher the many thoughts in my mind.

_Dr Von Goosewing_...as soon as I realised who it was, his wailing voice was calling in my mind as he did in the bar, how he was there to slay the Count because that's what vampire hunters do to vampires. I would have been easily convinced that the Count was a vampire, but the Doctor was, as I mentioned recently, eccentric. And I was being nice saying 'eccentric'. How can I trust a suspected lunatic about vampire hunting?

All was still clouded, and I've never liked being the naive one. Sometimes I never liked finding things out, but I intended to do so today. Being prepared to expect the unexpected, I headed down the staircase, trying to keep up with Igor. But I was never very sporty, so I couldn't keep up with him. Not long after that, I was lost. The place was like a maze, and it didn't help that everywhere looked remotely similar - gloomy. Plus, there wasn't exactly any signposts directing me to where I needed to be, or a tourist map. So really, getting lost was just inevitable with my luck.

In hope of stumbling upon something familiar, I began frantically pushing doors open and glancing into rooms as I waled by. One door, two doors, three doors, it soon became very tedious and repetitive. It was around the 12th door that I found some...well, I wouldn't call it help.

I pushed the door hard and it flew open, slamming into the wall behind it. I had opened into a small study and it wasn't long before I wished I could have closed it again.

I had been subjected to gun point almost immediately. I raised my arms to surrender, but he kept his musket, slightly shaky in his hands as if it was a little heavy for him to hold up, finger on trigger, locked onto me.

He was...well, I don't really know how to describe him fully. He looked quite young - early 20's at most - and was wearing a long trench coat, it's multiple bagged out pockets laden with various equipment: wooden stakes, various bottles and jars, a little black book and a walkie talkie were some of them. He wore brown leather boots that looked like they'd had their worn, and some leather gloves to match, in both colour and condition. He kept a strong face on, but it looked slightly worried or slightly scared.

One hand holding the musket, he clambered for the walkie talkie with one hand, but clumsily dropped the device on the ground. He eyed it for a moment, but didn't pick it up, keeping the musket aimed at me. He was obviously a little nervous and distressed, so I attempted to calm him before he shot me.

"Alright, it's fine..." I said calmly, slowly lowering my arms.

"KEEP ZEM UP!" He shouted. I didn't think twice before they shot up to their original position. He continued, "Now, do you heff any last words?"

"Uh..." I started, my voice was shaky and I was definately feeling the pressure of the moment. "I know this gives me more words, but can I ask you a question?"

He sighed impatiently. "Go on."

"Why do you have me at gunpoint if I haven't done anything wrong?"

He scowled, "Zat isn't something I need to answer. You know full vell of your crimes, wampire!"

"No please, enlighten me- wait, vampire?" I cocked my eyebrow and frowned into confusion. Great, I thought. More vampire talk. "I'm not a vampi-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO FEED ME YOUR LIES!"

I had had enough of his bellowing. "Ok, ok! But I'm not lying! Can I convince you to just lower the gun and let me show you that I'm not a vampire?" Silence. "Please?"

"..." He looked at me as if he was hearing that little voice inside his head telling him to believe me. But he must have been trying to ignore it. "Fine, but I em keeping zis armed!"

"Thank you."

I lowered my arms slowly, his aim didn't waver. I put my hands into my jacket pocket, hoping to find something, _anything _that would save my skin.I opened my palm full of random junk I had fished out, most of which was covered in bits of paper from washing it with paper in the pockets too many times. I trailed round the items with my fingers. Some boiled sweets, the little bottle I'd bought in the market and a box of matches. "Come on..." I murmered sternly to myself. I dug my hand into my other pocket and slid out a little book like item. The golden crest on the front glistened and shimmered as it moved...it was my passport!

I don't really use it for transport like planes and trains, but as I have found before, it always comes in handy to carry some ID around. The few times I didn't were emergencies, and each time I had nearly got arrested (let's not go there!). This was definately an emergency.

"Look at this," I held it up and open to the back page with my dreadful picture and details.

He held the gun with one hand again and made a beckoning gesture with the other. "Slide it over."

I did, but it skidded to a hault not a metre and a half away from him. An awkward silence filled the air, only to be broken by me slapping my hand to my face in defeat. I looked through my hands, he was staring back at me. Then, he slowly edged towards the passport, picking up the walkie talkie he'd dropped earlier on the way, all whilst keeping the musket primed. He then slipped the walkie talkie in his pocket and picked up the passport, examining it with a questioning glare.

Have you ever heard the phrase "The atmosphere was so thick and tense you could cut it with a knife?" Well, this was one of those times. Everything in the world around us had stopped as I anxiously awaited the life-or-death descision he was about to make, my life being the one in the danger zone at that moment.

His strong face had faded by now and he was curiously looking at the passport, then to me, then back to the passport. "I see, " He said, lowering the passport and, to my pleasure, the gun. I stared at him expectantly and an apologetic smile crept across his features. "Sorry!"

I smiled and breathed out in relief, then slumped to the floor in exhaustion with a_ bump_. He ran over to me, a little freaked out that my heart may have given out due to the tension and shock of the situation. Now he wasn't holding a gun to me and was helping me off the floor, he didn't seem all that threatening anymore. He actually seemed quite nice, friendly even. He kept frantically babbling his apologies and how he would never be able to make it up to me.

"Hey, it's fine! Don't gut yourself for it." I smiled warmly and it looked like I had just lifted a tonne of weight off of his shoulders.

"Zank you. Here," he handed me my passport and I slipped it back into my pocket. "But vat I don't understand, is vhy are you here? Don't you know zere is a wampire livingk in zis castle?"

"I've been told before, but...stuff happened... and here I am." I decided not to mention the whole sequence of events, in case I got another rant like before. Then something occured to me. "Hey, are you here with a guy called Goosewing?"

His eyes widened. "H-How did you know zat?"

"You have the same accent, you both seem interested in vampire hunting, you both have very similar weapons and I happen to know he's around at the moment."

"Oh," he smiled. "So you heff met ze good doctor before?"

"Yeah, once in the inn. The Tooth and Jugular, down in the village?"

Something inside him clicked. "Oh, so YOU are who he vas goingk on about before!". He extended his gloved hand to shake mine. "We haven't had a proper introductions so...vat is your name?"

I grasped it gently and shook. "Lillian. You?"

"Mein name is-"

"HEINRICH! VERE ARE YOU BEINGK?" The walkie talkie in his pocket buzzed and scolded. "VE ARE MAKINGK OUR ESCAPE! GET TO ZE GET-AWAY BLIMP, NOW!"

We both tried to hold back a laugh, failing miserably. We obviously were not taking the situation too seriously. Heinrich wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, "Sorry, but I must be goingk. He von't vait for me long." He withdrew his hand and grabbed his musket. "Nice meetingk you, Lillian!" and with that, he made his speedy escape through the door."

"Bye Heinrich!" I yelled, hoping he would have heard me. I made another aquaintence and I'd only been here for a few days. Not bad, not bad at all!

After 10 minutes, I had found my way to a lounge room. Three armchairs were seated around a small coffee table, and a rug was lying in front of a fireplace. Atop the table was a tray of tea and chocolate biscuits, and Igor, Nanny and the Count were sitting in the armchairs, unwinding from whatever had taken place with Goosewing whilst I was with Heinrich. Leaning next to Igor's chair was the mace I saw him carrying earlier. Thankfully, it wasn't covered in blood.

This was my chance. I stood in the doorway, arms crossed and standing firm, and I coughed for attention. All three of them turned round to me, ready to hear what I had to say.

"I think you lot have some explaining to do to me." I said.

They looked at each other with puzzled expressions, and I knew it was going to be a long night.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Yeah, I figured enough had happened in this chapter, so Day 3 will have a part three!

This is probably the longest interval of posting since I started this story, and this is due to me starting another one. So, I am going to take it in turns to write chapters for each story so intervals may get a little longer. Sorry :/ BUT during this interval, I got my long-anticipated complete collection of Count Duckula! Seven disks of awesomeness! xD (Please excuse my nerdism, I get obsessed easily!)

And a HUGE thank you to those who helped me decide whether Heinrich should make an appearence. For those who want to know, everyone other than my grumpy best friend said I should go for it! But, other than his clothes, I kept his appearence vauge so you can insert what you think he should look like, as he is the invisible character that never seems to show up, heh heh. So heres a quick question: **what do you think he looks like?** I'm interested in what people think :) And speaking of Heinrich, does anyone want to give me any tips on his speech? I'm not an expert in Goosewing/Heinrich-ish so I apologize for any misunderstandings!

Do you remember in the last chapter when I mentioned about when Lillian camped under the stars and had a squirrel steal food and pee on her stuff? I forgot to mention it was inspired by a true story ;)

and LASTLY I would like to add that due to me going on holiday/vacation for two weeks, I won't be uploading for that time. But that doesn't mean I can't keep writing ;)

TTFN peepulz ^_^


	5. Transylvania, Day 3 part 3

Transylvania, Day 3 part 3

An hour flew by in my interrigation session: one hour of questioning, answering and fascination. Igor was more than happy to provide numerous details, he even looked like he enjoyed lecturing me (and as long as I've known Igor, I've never seen him as enthusiastic!). On the other hand, the Count only gave short, simple answers.

For instance, when I asked about why everyone was mentioning "Duckula" and "vampires" in the same sentence most of the time, Duckula answered "I am a vampire... but I'm a vegetarian!"

Igor then continued, "The master is from a long line of proud vampires who've settled in this part of the Transylvanian Alps over 800 years ago. Once a century at a certain time, the Count is resurrected and risen again. However, due to some...unfortunate but unsurprising incident," He glanced over to Nanny, who was still sitting in her seat, sipping her tea, "The ritual was performed incorrectly and the current master no longer persues his forefathers ways."

"And I don't intend to either!" Duckula 'hmph'-ed.

After I had learnt all I wanted to know, I sat cross-legged on the carpet by the tea table. "Thanks, this explains a lot for me..." Then I thought of something. "Would you like to ask me anything?"

Everyone looked from each other back to me. "Why are you here in gloomy old Transylvania?" Duckula said, emphasising his disgust of the place on the last few words.

I began. "My family have never really lived in one place for too long. We always moved around because my parents used to get bored. So, as a result, me and Malcolm-"

"Ere!" Nanny intruded. "Who's this Malcolm you're on about?"

"Malcolm is my older brother. Anyway, we carried on travelling the country not long after we left home. Eventually, we went seperate ways and travelled the world. And here I am, running through Transylvania."

"Wow! Are you and your brother explorers?" Duckula said, eager like a child at christmas.

As I was about to reply, we were interrupted by the chiming of the clock, and I saw a pair of little bats emerge from their coffins on either side of the castle above the clock face. One blue, one green, both with Russian accents (oddly enough).

"Hey, Sviatislav!" The green one cheered to the blue, now named Sviatislav.  
>"Yes, Dmitri?"<br>"Did you hear about the magical tractor?"  
>"No, what makes it so magical?"<br>"It turned into a field! Heh heh heh!" Dmitri waddled backwards into his coffin and it closed shut, and Sviatislav could only give a sigh before returning to his.

I could say I was gaping the entire time this happened. "Does it usually do that? As in, tell jokes?" I asked.

"Occasionally," Igor groaned. "And the jokes never get any better."

"Anyway, forget them! What were you sayign about explorers?" Duckula encouraged me back into the conversation.

"Um...yes, I guess you could say that we're explorers." I said, still watching the clock.

"Where have you been? Have you found any treasure before? Did you ever meet any other explorers?"

I started to get up, "Actually, I think I have to go now. It's getting a bit late and I should really get back to where I'm staying. Sorry..." I began to walk out the door, when I realised I had not a clue where I was going. "Um, Nanny?"

"Yes?"

"Could you show me up to the guest room? I got lost in the castle earlier on and I think I'll get lost again!"

"Of course I can! Come on then!"

I glimpsed Duckula, looking a bit depressed that I couldn't tell him any travel stories. I thought I'd do him good. "I'll come back tomorrow and I can tell you about the time I went through Egypt!"

His face lit up, "Oh yes! I'll see you tomorrow then Lillian! Good Night"

I followed Nanny out into the hall, listening to Igor saying "I doubt if that is a wise idea," and Duckula telling him otherwise.

When I'd gotten my things together and found the front door, Nanny stopped me. "What time will you be 'round tomorrow? I'll put the kettle on for when you arrive."

"I don't know when I'll arrive, so don't worry about it," I put politely. Not much has gone to plan so far on this stop, so I'd better not make deadlines I may not be able to meet.

"Alrighty then, you be safe and I'll see you tomorrow then!" She opened the door for me and with a quick farewell, I set off back to the inn for, hopefully, a better nights sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTES**  
><strong>Argh! I'm so sorry for procrastinating Fanfiction! And for a shorter than usual chapter! Please forgive meeee! TT-TT<strong>

**So, day 3 is finished! I think I just about have a heading for this now, so it has an ending! But that probably won't be for a little while, that's for sure! But, nethertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews help me out majorly so please take a minute or two to write one!**

**And lastly, a big thanks to Martin: a friend of mine who provided the joke for the bats :D**

**Luv 2 u all! xD**


	6. Transylvania, Day 4

Transylvania, Day 4

I woke up to the sound of a rat that'd made a nest in the inn room floorboards, scurrying about. That, and a horrible, itching, burning sensation on my legs. Looking down, they were covered in red blotchy bites, each with two little puncture marks. Obviously, a spider must've gotten caught under the sheet, and attacked me because it was either trapped or hungry (I shuddered at the thought). I looked at the fang marks a little closer...

A REALLY big spider. Did I mention how much I hated spiders?

After spending the first hour of my morning getting ready to go to the castle again as well as cautiously checking everywhere in the room for a dead or alive spider, I concluded, and hoped, that I'd never see it again. Not that I wanted to, anyway.

Brushing my feathers of the worry and grabbing my camera (I had full intention to finally get those pictures that morning), I set off through the village. But, as I went to travel up the mountain path, I saw something different. Impossibly different. In fact, one may say it would have been something incredibly different that I didn't see. Let me elaborate. The Count and his servants lived in a gloomy looking castle in the midst of the Transylvanian mountains. Unmissable, nothing like it anywhere else I've been in the entirity of my travels.

Now, there was just a hill.

How on earth can a whole castle just disappear like that? I mean, the whole vampire duck theory, supposidly a myth, turned out to be real, but this...this just defied the laws of physics! I rubbed my eyes, I pinched my arm, I even took a photo of it just to try to prove myself it was just a trick of the light. But as I frantically waved the film for the picture to develop, it just captured the barren hill in the mid morning glory.

Gobsmacked, I didn't know what else to do. My whole day plan had just shot out the window. So, I trudged back to the village, wondering if I should have a lie down to clear my head, but decided not to, seeing how I'd slept in this morning until later than usual. So, I wandered round the town, looking for any shops or market stalls. I found a gift shop, with the shop name "Ye old Transylvanian Gift Shoppe". Peering through the shop window, I looked for anything Malcolm might like.

It mainly consisted of vampire merchandise: snow globes with little plasticine models of the infamous Castle Duckula, t-shirts and mugs with vampire teeth on them, the usual you'd find in a tourist shop. It seemed obvious that although having the threat of a vampire on your doorstep, the holiday industry still uses it as an excuse to make money. I sighed at how even this village had sunk so low into money making, but then thought about how my brother would be happily entertained with a snow globe, so I went in and bought one. I couldn't help it, and also treated myself the an "I Heart-with-a-stake-in-it vampires" t-shirt.

As I came out with a carrier bag, feeling a little guilty of falling into the tourist trap of gift shop rubbish, someone oddly familiar caught my eye. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus. We made eye contact, and his friendly smile gave it away instantly.

"Ah Lillian, hallo!" Heinrich nearly skipped over to me, bursting with excitement.  
>"Hi Heinrich, you look cheery today," I tried to make conversation, even though I'd only met him yesterday (and in that time he'd threatened to kill me).<br>"I em. So, I see you got out of ze castle alive zen? Vorryink about you all yesterday I vas!" His voice was laced with concern and relief.  
>"Well, there's no need to worry anymore, I'm ok." I thought it was really sweet how he was worried about me.<br>"Vell gut." He looked at my carrier bag. "Vhat have you zere?"  
>I looked into it myself, and said, "Just presents. For my brother and myself...nothing special." I didn't want to show him what was in there. Imagine the awkwardness of showing a vampire hunter your "I heart vampires" shirt?<br>"May I see?"  
>I couldn't exactly say no, so I hesitantly took out the snow globe...and he burst out into hysterics. I didn't know what to say.<br>"Sorry, just seeing vun of zese again reminds me of somezing zat happened vunce!" He staggered out of laughter.  
>I looked to my behind right, alerted by the creaky rocking of the "Tooth and Jugular" sign. I looked back at Heinrich and smiled. "Care to tell?"<p>

"So wait, does this usually happen everytime he comes up with a plan?" I tried to take a sip of my drink before Heinrich made me laugh again and end up with me doing a spit take.  
>"Ja! And every time, I em being ze person to clean up ze broken machinary left around! Unless it is in ze castle, I von't go in zere by meinself! Nuh uh, no way!" His joyful voice had suddenly taken on a worried tone.<br>"Why not? Have you ever seen the Count?"  
>"Nein, but I heff heard from ze good doctor zat he is de most horrific, blood thirsty foul fiend I can zink of! And zen even vorse zan zat!"<br>I think if he ever did see Duckula, I think he'd be a bit dissapointed. But knowing that he hadn't seen him explained a lot.  
>"So, speaking of Goosewing, where is he? I'd like to say hello sometime."<p>

He took out a fob watch from one of his many pockets and glanced down at it. His eyes widened slightly, and he shoved it back inside. "Vell, I vas supposed to be meetingk him twenty minutes ago..."  
>"Ah," I smiled.<br>He downed his drink and payed for both our drinks so far (what a gentlemen, ha!). "I'm afraid I must be goingk! Oh, he vill give me hell! Goodbye Lillian!" He hastily shook my hand then leapt out of the building with haste.

I, unable to finish my drink so quickly, carried on sipping it for a while longer, pondering on my thoughts. Just as I was about to leave, the doors swung open, and a rather annoyed Doctor Von Goosewing was scanning the room. You could nearly see the steam comming out of his ears!  
>"HEINRICH!" He bellowed.<p>

The usual customers were talking quietly, about how this isn't anything new. I can guess that Heinrich is often late, and Goosewing had gone looking for him before Heinrich could get to the meeting point. His eyes fell to me, and I managed to give an awkward wave. He stormed over to me.

He cleared his throat, trying to sound less angered. "Heff you seen Heinrich? Supposed to meet me at ze blimp forty five minutes ago, he vas!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He was here about twenty minutes ago, but then he realised he was late and went to look for you."

The doctor let out an irritated "ugh", and swept out. After a moment of silence with all eyes either on the door or on me, the usual talking and banter continued.

"Does this happen often?" I asked the bartender.  
>"Yep. At least twice a week."<p>

I had a feeling that whatever I'd find odd here would be just everyday routine.

Not much else happened, other than looking round the village a bit more until it got dark, taking photos of the mountains in the night. Then, I made my way back to the inn to get ready to sleep. I remembered I only have a few more days left staying here. Ah well, I can't say I'll ever forget what I've seen (and most likely what I will see). I did one last spider check, then drifted off.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**If you're thinking "But doesn't the castle come back by dawn?" Well, no one said it could leave just after dawn...I wonder why he didn't do that in the first place, then Duckula would have got more time to have adventures and stuff :) Also, I have a bad feeling that whenever I write goosewing/heinrich dialogue, I mess it up so... I'm apologizing now in case I get flamed to the max...:(**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a mega writers block with my other story's chapter and I froze for a while. Hopefully, it won't happen again anytime soon! Read and review please!**

**AylaAbbs (PS: I want an "I heart Vampires" T shirt :D)**


	7. Note to readers

To the lovely readers of this story!

I have some good news, and not-so-good news which isn't completely bad but some may hate me for it!

Good news :D - It's nearly christmas 2011! Woo! I hope everyone has a good one xD

Badish news D: - I'm putting this story on hiatus/holiday/break for a while. Mainly for the reasons of writing two stories is hard right now, so I'm taking it one at a time and **COMING BACK TO THIS LATER (!)**when I finish the other one :) I wasn't too happy with my last chapter of this story, as I felt like I hadn't put enough oomph into it (if you get what I mean) and I want to write it well, or wait until I have the mindspace to write it well. (Life is getting hectic and my concentration is dimming :/)

Once again, I wish you all a very merry christmas, and I'll keep my word - I WILL be back :D

Festive wishes,

AylaAbbs


End file.
